


Fire

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Addiction, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Bubble Bath, Cigarettes, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Quote fic, Sexual Content, Swearing, affair, businessman! Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cigarettes are ruining Mickey's life. (And his relationships)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the following quote: 
> 
> "I think you should stop smoking cigarettes. I hope the next girl who falls in love with you will love you so hard the smoke dissolves from your lungs and maybe you won't need your Marlboros anymore. I'm really sorry that I wasn't enough to stop you from lighting yourself on fire." 
> 
> COMMENT/KUDOS FOR MORE QUOTE FICS   
> Xx   
> T

Mickey left the Southside thirteen years ago and never looked back. That doesn't mean he left all his habits behind. It's funny because he'd left with no money, nothing but the clothes on his back. He'd worked in a pawn shop, lived in a shitty studio apartment and ate ramen noodles for a year, saving all his money. 

He'd been randomly working at the shop, fixing his bosses shitty computer again, because the guy was clearly too cheap to pay for a porn subscription, so he went to the shitty free sites and ended up with viruses on his computer. His boss had apparently thought he was good at that, and in addition to selling second hand computers, he had Mickey fix them up. 

Eventually as he got better at computer clean up and programming, he quit working at the shop and started his own business online. By the time he was twenty four, he lived in a spacious two bedroom apartment, that was perfect for when Mandy came to visit, and his company was booming. 

It kept growing and expanding until the point where now, at thirty two, Mickey wore nice slacks and button down shirts into a nice office everyday, and had over three hundred programmers working for him. 

Mickey never forgot where he came from, not when people looked twice at his fuck u-up tattoo when they shook hands for the first time, or when he swore repeatedly in conference calls, especially not when he went onto his office balcony for a smoke every twenty minutes. But it seemed everyone but Mickey forgot he was Southside. 

The smoking was a huge problem for everyone he dated, especially since he was the owner of a huge company, in a very nice part of Illinois, and nearing his mid thirties. He knew smoking was gross, and so out of style here, objectively of course, but he'd smoked Marlboros since he was nine years old and he wasn't about to quit. Not that he didn't want to, it just seemed like a lot of work that he didn't have time for.   
No his dad wasn't beating on him anymore, but his new life certainly came with a new set of problems. His house often felt too big, except for when Mandy and his niece and nephew were there, but that was only when Mandy and her husband were fighting, which was never good. People were constantly trying to befriend Mickey in the office to get closer to his money and dating was hard. 

And Mickey had dated plenty of people, he'd been a bit promiscuous since he came to town. And every single one had been driven away by Mickey's Southside charm, aka his need to smoke a pack of cigarettes a day.

Mickey had met Patti a few days after he'd first moved. She had curly red hair and wore too much eye makeup for her job at the supermarket, but Mickey was Southside and most girls there wore makeup so he didn't mind. She was fun, took Mickey to bars and danced with him, paid for their drinks on Daddy's credit card. 

She was flexible, and the sex was great, and she didn't bother him about defining the relationship or staying over every night. In fact, she hardly ever stayed over night. He hadn't really thought that much of it, until she mentions it one night, while they're cleaning up after sex.   
"It's not that I don't wanna stay over, it's just that, I can't sleep when you get up and smoke all the damn time."   
Mickey grunts and she huffs at him, crossing her arms over her still naked chest. 

"Seriously Mickey, it's disgusting. And a pack a day? That's like ridiculously expensive."   
"So?" He asks, lighting up a cigarette because it's the only way he's going to get through this conversation.   
She wrinkles her nose,   
"Really?"  
"Look, it's not like I'm spending your fuckin money."   
"That's all you're gonna say?"   
"I'm not quitting. You can get that out of your head right now." 

"Well, if you're not gonna quit then we're done!" She cries, climbing out of bed. When Mickey doesn't say anything, her lower lip trembles and she picks up her dress off the ground, "So what does this mean?" She asks, and Mickey wonders if her voice has always been this annoying.   
"You're a smart girl, I'm sure you'll figure it out."   
She gets angry then and pulls on her dress, cussing him out as she leaves his apartment, slamming the door. 

Mickey deletes her number and switches supermarkets and that's the end of that. 

Nathan is fun. He's thirty five, and married, but he's still hot as hell and it doesn't stop Mickey from taking up his offer to buy him a drink at the bar. Nathan's got soft brown hair and blue eyes, and he's not put off by their over ten year age difference, and neither is Mickey so it works. 

He has a bitch of a wife who expects him to work horrendous hours to pay for their huge house, and anything she wanted. She didn't even watch their three children, the youngest who was only eighteen months, Nathan had had to hire a nanny for that. So yeah Mickey doesn't feel bad, when Nathan comes over with takeout and they watch movies, and fuck on the living room floor, then in the shower and again before they go to bed. 

Nathan's got an amazing dick, and he knows how to use it. Not only is the sex good, but he spoils Mickey. He buys Mickey jewelry, food, takes him to baseball games. Mickey's even met his kids a few times, they're adorable, and did the first time in a long time Mickey wishes he could have more than a fuck buddy. 

"Where you going Mick?" Audrey asks one day, when he's at Nathan's house, making lunch.   
"I forgot something in my car." He lies easily, passing Carter, the eighteen month old to Nathan.   
He's almost done with his cigarette when Nathan comes out, wrapping his arms around his waist.   
"You know this is a disgusting habit right?"   
Mickey grunts and Nathan sighs, kissing his neck, but dropping it. 

Nathan's still cleaning the come off of Mickey's stomach, when he lights up a cigarette. They're at Mickey's place, and he's always smoked in the house, and Nathan tosses the tissues into the trash can, arranging himself next to Mickey.   
"Katie keeps asking if I started smoking. She says I reek of it."   
"Why didn't you just tell her yes?"   
"Are you kidding? I'd never heard the end of it." 

When Mickey's finished two more cigarettes, he turns out the light and cuddles against Nathan's chest,   
"Look, I know I have no right to ask you for anything at all, but do you think you could try to quit?"   
"Go to sleep Nathan." 

It continues like that for a few more months, Nathan tentatively asking him to quit and Mickey shutting him down.   
"Mick, you know I like you right? And you know if I wasn't married-" Nathan rubs his hands over his face, "You can't go an hour without smoking. No matter what we're doing or where we are, and I hate it. And you're not gonna quit. So, I can't do this anymore." 

Mickey doesn't think being broken up with by a married man should hurt this much but it does. Nathan kisses his forehead and hands him some money, just because that's the kind of guy he is.

Mickey moves up to a pack and a half a day and stops trying to find someone to hook up with for about two months. Then he sees a hot guy who wants to suck him off at the club and that's the end of that. 

He messes around with the guy for awhile, his name is Clay or Connor or Carter or something, (Mickey only sees him when he's roaring drunk okay?) But that ends quickly. Mickey's riding him, when he reaches over to his nightstand and pulls out a cigarette, lighting it up. Sometimes when he gets that familiar low burn under his skin, it doesn't matter what he's doing, he needs to smoke. 

He's exhaling his first puff when Christopher seizes below him and starts coughing. He throws Mickey off of him, and Mickey tumbles off the side of his bed, landing on his hip.   
"What the fuck?" Mickey cries.   
"What do you mean what the fuck? Who just starts smoking during sex?"   
"It's my house!"   
"I'm allergic to cigarette smoke asshole!" Charlie cries, yanking his clothes on and storming out the apartment. 

Mickey sits on his bedroom floor, rubbing his bruised hip and smoking, and that's the end of that. 

His bruise has just faded when he meets Melanie. She's a gorgeous redhead who brings him a coffee every morning. His business is just starting up, and he has to work these ungodly hours, and Melanie brings him coffee everyday on her way to her own job. 

She's sweet, but clingy, and every time they have sex she stays over. Not that it's a problem at first, but when you're having sex four or five times a week with someone you have no interest in dating, it gets annoying. Mickey may use the smoking habit a bit, to try to drive her away, because she's getting annoying but she's too nice and he doesn't wanna hurt her feelings. Outright of course. Tricking her into leaving is a completely different story. 

He smokes at every opportunity, even if it's completely disrespectful and she ignores it. Melanie had brought him to one of her award dinners, he'd had to wear nice slacks and a button down shirt for the occasion, but the fact her dress had a plunging neckline to her belly button made up for that.   
"The award I'm nominated for is next!" She whispers excitedly for about the thirtieth time, taking a sip of her wine. Suddenly he's struck by inspiration.   
"Alright, I'll be right back. I'm going to smoke quick." 

"What? No! You won't make it back in time!"   
"I will!"   
"Mickey, don't do this." She pleads. "The award is going to take like five minutes."   
"I can't wait that long, don't you know this is an addiction?"   
She rolls her blue eyes,   
"Shut the fuck up. You can control it a bit. Just wait, please."   
He moves to stand,   
"I'll be right back."   
"If you leave, don't fucking come back." She says, eyes filling with tears. 

Mickey heads to the lobby, and as he's grabbing his coat, he hears the announcer call her name, she won. He lights a cigarette as soon as he steps out into the cold air. And that's the end of that. 

It's his thirty second birthday and he's depressed, and drunk. Mandy had drug him out to some young, hip bar but her and her husband had disappeared somewhere. (Probably in the bathroom fooling around but he so did not want to think about that.) He drinks the rest of his frozen fruity drink, which do not make fun of him it is delicious, and orders a new one when someone comes up and sits next to him. 

"Hey." He turns to see a young, but very attractive redhead sitting next to him. Even on the barstool he can tell that the guy is way taller then himself. He can't really make out any other features because his eyes are heavy lidded and hard to keep open. He is so drunk.   
"Hi."   
"I'm Ian."   
"Mickey."  
Ian smiles,   
"Nice to meet you Mickey. What's a cute guy doing all alone over here?" 

Mickey shrugs slowly,   
"I dunno."   
"Well we should change that, huh?" Ian asks, leaning forward and placing a hand on Mickey's thigh.   
"Um yeah." He says slowly, letting Ian stoke his thigh.   
"Wanna dance?"   
"I'm really drunk." Mickey slurs.   
"I'll take care of you." Ian says, guiding him up.  
"Will you now?"   
"Hopefully in more than one way." He winks, leading Mickey onto the dance floor. 

Ian is a good dancer, his hands are trailing up Mickey's sides and his hips are grinding against Mickey's. Mickey's head is heavy and he leans it against the tall bulky shoulder in front of him. Ian's extremely tall, and all Mickey can really do is link arms around the back of his neck and gently thrust his hips into Ian's occasionally. He'd probably be more embarrassed that he was half hard if he was a little more sober, but Ian seems to be heading that way too and he's so freaking hot.   
"You're so hot." Mickey mumbles. 

"Thanks babe, so are you."   
"Can we-" Mickey stretches up onto his toes and shoves his mouth to Ian's. 

Mickey wakes up sweating. There's a heavy weight on top of him and he's hot and sticky. He stretches and the weight on top of him moves, making him jump up.   
"What the fuck?" He exclaims.   
There's a redhead, who's eyes are wide in concern and who he vaguely remembers. He's tall and shirtless, a splatter of freckles across his pale chest, jutting hip bones and-  
"I guess the carpet matches the drapes." Mickey says with a smirk. 

Ian is... amazing. Fascinating. Perfect. Lovely. Flawless. Twenty one.   
"I'm sorry you're how old?" Mickey asks, hands on Ian's thighs as he lowers himself onto his condom covered cock.   
"Twenty one." Ian grunts, fingers tightening into his hips.   
"Jesus Christ. " Mickey moans as Ian thrusts the rest of the way into him.   
"Problem?" Ian bites out a few thrusts later.   
"Not when you fuck like a porn star." Mickey breathes out, rocking his hips up and down.   
"I better, been doing it since I was fourteen."   
Mickey growls, biting into his neck and sucking a hickey. 

"What are you doing here?" Mickey asks, looking up one day when there's a knock on his office door.   
"Thought you may be hungry." Ian says, pecking him quickly and setting a bag of take out on his desk.   
"That's nice man, thanks. Let's eat outside, I'm due for a smoke anyway." 

"My building has termites." Ian says casually one night, while Mickey's on his lap and they're watching Netflix.   
"What? That's fucking gross."   
"I know. So I'm probably going to be gone for a few days."   
"Why?"   
"Well we can't be there while the exterminator is there, so I'm probably going to stay with my family on the Southside."   
"Don't be ridiculous, you can stay with me."   
"Really?" Ian asks, smile forming on his face.   
"Of course. Now pass me that pack of smokes." 

"So we're together right?"  
"Together?" Mickey asks.   
"Like dating."   
"Dating?"   
"Are you gonna keep repeating everything I say?"   
"Probably." Mickey teases, hip checking Ian out of the way so he can finish the macaroni and cheese. Ian pouts as Mickey adds the milk, butter and cheese packets and he rolls his eyes before kissing Ian,   
"Of course we're together, idiot."   
Ian smiles and kisses him back,   
"Dish me some food, I'm going to have a smoke."

"It's my birthday next week." Ian says, lowering himself into the bubble bath.   
"I know, you put a countdown in my phone three months ago."   
"My sister's throwing me a birthday party."   
"Really?"   
"Yeah, would you want to come?"   
"With your family?" Mickey asks, sinking into the tub. "Aww that feels good." He moans, relaxing back onto Ian's lap.   
"Yeah. I've told them about you."   
"Only about how tight my ass is I hope."   
"And how big your dick is." Ian chirps, kissing his shoulder blade. 

"Would we stay overnight?"   
"Only if that's okay with you."   
"Yeah of course, we're not rushing out of your party to get home at a decent time."   
Ian hums contently and wraps his arms around Mickey's waist.   
"How's your ass feeling?"   
"Sore." Mickey whines, leaning his head against Ian's chest. "We're never using spit as lube again."   
"Deal." 

"You gonna kill me if I smoke in the tub?" Mickey asks awhile later.   
"Probably. Second hand smoke isn't as romantic as you thing?"   
"You mean we can't burn our lungs together?"   
"Not a chance." Ian says, starting to wash his back. 

It happens a few more times, Mickey mentions going to smoke and Ian distracts him. It feels like it shouldn't be an issue, and Mickey knows he should quit, but he doesn't like the passive aggressive way he's going about it. 

They're sitting in the living room watching 22 Jumpstreet and waiting for the brownies to be done. Mandy and her kids are coming over tomorrow to meet Ian and Ian felt like he needed to make something, even though it was uncalled for.   
"I'll be right back," Mickey says, sliding out from Ian's arm. He'd taken to smoking outside because it made Ian sneeze.   
"No, come on I think this is a good part."   
"Well pause it and go check the brownies."   
"No, it's almost done, let's just finish it."   
Mickey stands up and grabs a cigarette and lighter off the end table, but Ian grabs his arm,   
"Mick, come on."   
"Do you have a problem with my smoking?"   
"I-"   
"You do don't you? And instead of fucking saying something, like hey Mickey stop smoking it's disgusting, you try to trick me into not smoking."   
"I did not trick. I just want you to be healthy."   
"I am healthy! I'm healthy as a horse!" 

"You are not! You snore, you cough all the time! You spend so much money on cigarettes and you don't even realize it!" Ian says getting to his feet.   
"My health isn't any concern to you!"   
"Yes it is!"  
Mickey lights his cigarette and inhales, before blowing into Ian's face,   
"Don't worry about it."   
Ian coughs loudly, eyes watering as he sneezes and Mickey thinks he's gone a step too far, before Ian smacks the cigarette out of his hand so it falls on the floor, burning a hole in his carpet.  
"Fuck you." 

It's not their first fight, but it's their most serious, and when Ian slinks back the next day, Mickey wants to cry in relief. They kiss gently for a few minutes, and then Ian pulls him away away and holds him at arms length,   
"You know it's just because I love you right?"   
Mickey nods, eyes wide because Ian's definitely never said that before.   
"I used to smoke too."   
Mickey's eyes widen more,   
"You did?"   
"Duh. I was Southside after all. I just can't smoke on my medication."   
"Makes sense."   
"It was hard, but with the right support," Ian cuts himself off and looks down, biting his lip. 

"You really want me to quit huh?" Mickey asks.   
"Kinda." Ian's eyes flick back up to him, "Yes, okay, yes I want you to quit."   
And that's that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone so all mistakes are mine!   
> Come talk to me on tumblr:   
> mickey-mousemilkovich


End file.
